hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hardy Boys Wiki:Layout Guide
The Layout Guide is The Hardy Boys Wiki's official guide regrading how to an in-universe article should be structured. Like all polices on The Hardy Boys Wiki this policy is not set in stone, if you have any idea or suggestions for the Layout Guide please feel free to discuss them on the associated talk page. For tag The for template should be inserted at the top of an article to distinguish between other articles with similar names or subject matter. Example: Opening quote A quote relating to the article's subject is appropriate for almost any article in-universe or other wise. You can use the quote template to display the quote. Infobox Here's an example of a Infobox: Article body An example for a character article: Fenton Hardy is...followed by opening paragraph. History Early life Work with the New York Police Department Private investigator Note that sections and sub-sections are not usually required or recommended for very short articles, such as article stubs. Images Images should be placed were most relevant, and should not interrupt the flow or readability of the article. Placing an image directly below a section heading or sub-section heading, generally works the best. Quotes In addition to the opening quote, further quotes can be placed throughout the article. The same quote template as the opening quote should be used for these additional quotes. As with images, quotes should be placed were they are most relevant. Also like images quotes seem to work best directly following a heading or sub-heading, but quotes can also be placed in between paragraphs. Quotes should be "as-is", unchanged from the source material, with the original spelling and formatting found in the source of the quote. However in the case of a spelling mistake, sic may be used to indicate the mistake is from the original source not the article. All quotes should cite their sources. Character articles There are some guidelines for the organization of character articles within The Hardy Boys Wiki. Though there is some flexibility, the following sections are typical: #'Biography' provides an account of the notable events in the character's life. The level of detail in this section is up to the individual author. However, a middle ground between succinct and lengthy is generally preferable. It is generally expected that this section will be divided into subsections on lengthy articles, though the appropriate sectioning of this is left to the author. #'Personality and traits' describes personality traits evident in the source material and how these influence the character's behavior. Examples should be given where possible. #'Skills and abilities' describes any of the character's skills or notable abilities that are evident in the source material. Each of these sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Location articles There are some guidelines for the organization of planet articles within The Hardy Boys Wiki. Note the following guide refers more to "bigger" locations such as cities, towns, and countries, rather then locations such as stores, homes, and roads. # Description will provide information on the characteristics of the location it's self such as climate, inhabitants, and it's location in relation to other notable locations, etc. # History covers the locations history. Major events can be receive their own subsections. # Locations is a list of notable locations within this location, for example the Hardy home could be listed here in a Bayport article. Each of these sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Organization and business articles There are guidelines for the layout of articles about businesses, organizations, groups etc, within The Hardy Boys Wiki. # History provides an account of notable events in a organization's history, and if known should describe who founded it and why. As with character and location articles the length of this section is up to the individual contributor, but a middle ground between succinct and lengthy is generally preferable. Major events can have their own sub section. # Known members A bulleted list of all known members both current and former. If a former member is listed, this should be noted in brackets following his/her name. Each section may be further subdivided as appropriate. Real-world information Real world should be included in this section and in this section alone. This section is not always needed, however when their is notable real-world information is on the subject it is useful. Can can be included here is: *portrayal information (for characters appearing in the TV shows or computer games) *origin of subject - subject's first appearance, who was responsible for creating and/or naming the subject, *how the subject came about, was it based on anything, who did the concept art, etc. *contradictions - there are many contradictions in The Hardy Boys series, if their is regrading the subject it should be explained here. speculation - only included if the speculation is WIDELY believed by fans, or any speculation made by authors filming - if it has a real world location, point out where it is and when it was filmed Appearances A bulleted list of books, TV episodes or video games the subject has appeared in. In the case that the subject has only appeared once use the appearance template. Even small or indirect mentions of the subject should be listed here, and in these cases use . References The references section is a list of sources for information in the article. Either book titles, and page numbers or website url. Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information in question. To get the references to show up in this section, use the . See also A bulleted list of related articles, which were not already linked to somewhere else in the article. External links A bulleted list of links to related articles on other websites. Note that this section should be named "External links" even if it only has one link. Stub The stub template is used when an article is short and brief, and there is clearly more information on the subject that can still be added to the article. Categories Every single article should be in at least one category. Character articles should be categorized last name first, this can be done with DEFAULTSORT. Similarly articles beginning with words such as "the", "a", or "an" should be categorized by the first significant word. All categories should be listed in alphabetical order. Layout Guide